


Drive in

by RichieLoser



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute Date, Fluff, M/M, Richie Being Richie, Stan is kinda salty at the beginning, drive in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieLoser/pseuds/RichieLoser
Summary: When a drive in was proposed to city hall 13 months ago, Stan thought it was a silly idea. “We already have a movie theater,” he told Richie, you could practically hear the roll of his eyes. “Why would we need a drive in?” Richie had just laughed it off and told stan he’d see.





	Drive in

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I have a new @ on Tumblr. I am now @beautifullillis. Second, I made this as part of a secret Santa exchange on tumblr. The exchange was set up by @itfandomprompts and this was made for @unlikelysnitchcollective.

When a drive in was proposed to city hall 13 months ago, Stan thought it was a silly idea. “We already have a movie theater,” he told Richie, you could practically hear the roll of his eyes. “Why would we need a drive in?” Richie had just laughed it off and told stan he’d see. Well in present time, Stan and Mike has started dating about 6 months ago. The thought of the drive in leaving his mind and not coming back until he’d walk past the constitution sight on his way to bird watch. On opening night, they were playing a double feature of Rocky Horror Picture Show and Little Shop of Horrors. Richie told all the losers that they needed to go. Stan had only agreed after Mike bribed him with the promise of just the two of them in his truck and some forehead and nose kisses. 

The night of the movie, since it was early December, it was quite cold. Stan had pulled on a pair of his khakis, a blue long sleeve polo shirt and a cream colored cardigan. He topped his outfit off with a windbreaker and a pair of light blue gloves in its pocket, just in case. Mike was dressed in a similar fashion, a pair of jeans, work boots, a long sleeve black shirt and a jean jacket with a fuzzy lining. Mike was also wearing a red beanie when he knocked on Stan’s door. They greeted each other with a hug, Mike whispering a compliment to Stan as they did so. “I’m leaving mom, dad! I’ll be back before curfew.” He said to them, though they weren’t listening. They may not be listening but if he wouldn’t of announced his departure, he’d be in big trouble. “I’m giving you an extra half hour Stan!” Yelled his mother. “Double features take longer.” Was her only explanation. “Thanks mom. Eleven thirty. I’ll be home before then.” He said, more to himself than to anyone else. “Have fun Stanley.” His mom said, Stan just now noticed she was in the kitchen. “I will, goodbye.” He said and Mike opened the door, letting Stan out and he closed the door behind them. 

When they made it to the drive in, Mike paid for their tickets and drove in to park next to Richie who was parked next to Ben, and Bill was parked all the on the end of the row. Richie climbed out of the driver’s seat, leaving Eddie who was munching on a box of M&Ms. “Mike, Stan! How are you?” Richie said as he leaned in the window. “Richie you saw us two hours ago at Bill’s house.” Mike reminded him as he took Stan’s hand in his. “Yeah but I still missed you.” Richie said as if it had been obvious. Stan rolled his eyes. “I didn’t miss you.” He said with a playful smile on his face. Richie laughed at him and told him he was terrible liar. Richie, Mike And Stan threw around jokes and other mindless banter as Eddie joined them and eventually Bill did too. Right before the movie started, the others returns to their cars and Mike slipped out of the car to go get popcorn and drinks. While he was gone, Stan busied himself with organising the various CDs in the glove box, or putting napkins out of the center console into the plastic bag of trash he had started. 

When Mike returned, he slid in and handed a soda to Stan. Stan said a quiet “Thank you.” before sipping at the large drink through its straw. “Are you excited for the movie?” Asked Mike as he sat the bag of popcorn in center console of the truck and pulled a blanket from the back seat and sat it on stans lap. “I’m not sure yet.” Stan said honestly. “This drive in is nicer than i expected but its really cold.” He said as he unfolded the blanket to put it on himself. “Well i brought you that blanket and if you get to cold we can go.” Mike smiled, his $1000 smile that could send any decent girl into a frenzy. This smile in particular, stan had learned, was Mike’s most genuine smile. It stretched up and creased the corners of his eyes and showed off Mike’s beautiful teeth. The smile itself made Stan smile. “I’m sure ill be fine.” Stan said. 

As the first movie was about to come to a close, Stan was cuddled up next to Mike over the center console of the truck. His head laid on Mike’s shoulder and his left hand was intertwined with Mike’s left one. They sat comfortably as the ending scene of Rocky Horror played. Stan sniffled from his runny nose, reaching for a tissue from the cup holder to blow his nose. “You good bud?” Mike asked. Stan blushed at the nickname and wiped his nose. “Just cold.” He said. Truth was this was nice. He didn’t feel like it was useless like he had first thought. It was simply just a nice place. “Maybe we should go. Maybe get some food. We still have two and a half hours til you need to be home.” Stan weighed his options. “Okay sure, but I wanna go to the diner, not that Chinese food place.” Stan said with a smile, sitting up and taking the blanket off Mikes lap. “Deal.” Mike smiles and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Share a milkshake with me?” He asked as if it was question. “Duh.” Stan replied and kissed him on the lips. “Is there any other way to drink a milkshake?” He asked. “I suppose not.” Mike replied and bucked his seatbelt, Stan mirroring his actions. “Let’s go, I want French fries.”


End file.
